The present invention relates to a remote distribution/installation utility and associated method of deploying executable code.
It should also be noted that the “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the invention. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
In multi-function printing devices (“MFPs”) software updates are employed to distribute new and/or revised vendor features to a device. In order to increase the efficiency of this process, systems were developed that allowed users to communicate directly to the MFPs and remotely provide a program to the MFP. However, when connecting to MFPs over a network, determination as to current versions, statuses and previous updates of the MFP are problematic.
Additionally, once a user had installed the program on the MFP it was difficult to determine if the program was correctly installed or if there was an error in the process.